iCarly and The Gaang
by EmotionalLittleGirl
Summary: The Gaang are transported to Carly's apartment. Will romance bloom or will serious trouble start?


iCarly and The Gaang

Carly, Sam and Freddie were thinking of ideas for the next iCarly webshow.

"How about we roll Gibby into lots and lots of mustard and let him hug Freddie?" Sam said, as she stood up from her beanbag.

"We are not going to do that to Gibby! Remember, he's allergic to mustard...and rolling." Carly stood up and walked back and forth, while thinking of an awesome bit for iCarly.

"We could install another Messin' with Lewbert! I heard he just got attacked by an eight year old..." Freddie said while checking the iCarly website for any emails and videos from iCarly fans.

"Let's take a break. I'm gonna get some snacks, who wants some?" Carly said as she walked towards the door.

"I'll have a Peppy Cola and some of that leftover chili you had last night." Sam said absentmindedly.

"Just a bottle of water for me!" Freddie said looking at Carly.

"BRB!" Carly shouted walking out the studio.

Sam turned on the iCarly TV and watched an episode of Girly Cow.  
Freddie sat down on the beanbag beside Sam and watched Girly Cow.

Suddenly, a bright flash dominated the screen. Sam and Freddie panicked at what's happening.

"What's wrong with the screen, Fredward?" Sam yelled.

"I have no idea! Turn it off! Turn it off! Sam!"

"I dropped the remote! I can't find it!"

"Look for it and fast!"

"I'm looking as fast as i can!"

The ground shooked and the two teenagers fell down. Six teenagers came out of the screen and groaned as they stood bright flash disappeared and Sam and Freddie regained their vision.

"Seriously, Fredweird! Fix the iCarly stuff! No one's paying you to look pretty!" Sam said blinking her eyes and glared at Freddie.

"No one's paying me at all!" Freddie said to Sam and looked at the six teenagers infront of him.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Who are they?" Freddie said, grabbing Sam's shoulders and letting her face the six teenagers.

"Excuse me, where are we?" The girl in a blue robe said.

"Tell us!" The boy in ponytail yelled.

Carly opened the door, not noticing the "visitors".

"Yoh! Sam, i got the chili and here's your water, Freddie!" Carly stopped at her tracks when she saw them.

Carly screamed and dropped the snacks.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?" Carly said walking towards them.

"We don't know! " The guy in a red outfit told her.

"What happened?" Carly questioned Sam and Freddie.

"I was watching TV when a bright flash blocked the screen, Me and Fredlumps panicked then i dropped the remote, after that the bright flash diapppeared. Freddie noticed them then i noticed them!" Sam explained nervously.

"How can someone just appear infront of you just like that?" Carly asked eyeing them carefully.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where are we?" The bald kid asked the trio.

"You're at my house. In the city of Seattle." Carly replied.

The six of them looked at the iCarly trio, really confused.

"What's a Seattle?" The girl in a blue robe asked.

"Seattle is a city. In America." Freddie answered her question.

"So this isn't the Fire Nation?" The girl in a green outfit said.

"What's a Fire Nation?" Sam asked

"Wait- Why do you guys look so familiar to me?" Freddie wondered.

"Maybe their your relatives. They are weird looking." Sam answered Freddie's question.

"Look Sam!"

"What Benson!"

"STOP IT!" Carly screamed at them " We're having a situation here! You two cannot argue at a time like this!"

Sam and Freddie silenced "Sorry."

"Can you tell us your names?"

"I'm Aang." The bald kid said first.

"Toph"

"Sokka"

"Katara"

"Suki"

"Zuko" The guy in red said last.

"I'm Carly and these are my bestfriends , Sam and Freddie." Carly said, extending her hand to them.

The Gaang shooked Carly's hand.

Carly looked at Sam and Freddie, gesturing them to do the same thing.

Sam and Freddie stepped forward and shooked hands with them.

"Why do you dress like that?" Sam asked, opening her Peppy Cola.

"This is our everyday clothing." Aang said.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam said.

"No we are not." Katara said.

"Well, stay here with Sam and Freddie while i get some clothes for you." Carly said as she walked towards the door.

" Ok." The Gaang said all together.

Carly closed the door and opened it again.

"Don't kill each other while i'm gone." Carly pointed to Sam and Freddie.

"But - "

"She's gonna - "

"Just for a while. Please?" Carly said in a frustrated voice.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"So...How about we discuss the iCarly ideas we had planned for the next webshow?" Freddie suggested awkwardly.

"Fine with me." Sam faced the Gaang. "Why don't you guys sit here and wait for Carls?"

"Sure." They replied quietly.

"How about we just add the bunny wearing little roller skates? And we could add another installment of "Messin' with Lewbert" ?" Sam suggested.

"Maybe we could add that. The next iCarly will be a blast!" Freddie grinned widely at Sam.

"What's iCarly?" Katara asked.

"iCarly is a webshow we do everyday here in Carly's apartment." Freddie answered back.

"It's really popular too." Sam added.

"Oh. That's nice." Katara smiled at the duo.

"I'm back!" Carly yelled as she entered the studio, carrying a box full of clothes.

"Here are your clothes. Some of them are my old clothes and some of them are my brother's old clothes." Carly said, smiling widely.

"Thank you, Carly." Suki said, looking through the big pile of clothes.

"Who wants dinner?" Carly asked

"I do!" Sam yelled happily.

"Yeah, me too." Freddie agreed with Sam.

"How about you guys? You wanna eat dinner?" Carly asked the Gaang.

"Sure. Why not." They replied.

"How about all of you get dressed then go downstairs and we'll all eat together? Sounds like a deal?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. That would be delightful!" Aang happily agreed.

"Alrighty then. See ya at dinner!" Sam shouted happily as she already went down the stairs.

"Sam! Wait for us! We have to prepare dinner first!" Carly shouted.

iCarly Gang POV

"What do we want to eat then?" Carly asked.

"How about some Spaghetti Tacos?" Freddie suggested.

"Sound yummy! Let's go and prepare food!" Carly said, all excited.

"They were so nice. They even thank us properly for the clothes and hospitality." Carly said while making the spaghetti sauce.

"Where's Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"He's at Yakima with GrandDad. He's visiting for 2 weeks." Carly replied absentmindedly.

"Will they sleep here?" Sam asked, setting the table.

"Yeah. I am a bit lonely here sometimes when you're at your house." Carly sighed sadly.

"Don't you visit or even hang out with Carly here?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Yeah." Freddie replied.

"I wonder if they're done already..." Carly wondered.

Gaang POV

"They are so nice! They even lend us some clothes!" Katara said looking at herself at the mirror, wearing Carly's old but pretty blue sweater, Carly's jeans and Carly's black slip-ons.

"Carly's clothes looks so pretty!" Suki said as she too, looked at herself in the mirror, wearing Carly's red tank top and denim shorts with Carly's old boots.

"Her brother's clothes fit me perfectly." Zuko examined what he's wearing.

"Since all of us are done getting dressed! Let's go down already! I'm starved." Sokka exclaimed happily.

"You have to share and be nice to them, Sokka!" Suki stopped her boyfriend before going downstairs.

Normal POV

"Hey! You all look great! Come on and let's eat." Carly said when she saw the Gaang all dressed and happy.

They all sat down and looked at the food.

"What is this food called?" Aang asked as Carly served all of them it.

"It's called Spaghetti Tacos! My brother invented them! Try it, it tastes really good!" Carly grinned.

After the Gaang tasted them.

"Woah! These are so good!" Suki exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Yeah! It tastes like heaven!" Sokka agreed with Suki, also taking another bite.

"Thanks. I'm gonna turn some music on." Carly stood up and walked towards the stereo and played "The Joke Is On You" by Niki Watkins.

Sam and Freddie started singing along, while Carly danced her way to her seat.

"It's an all night party that were getting into..." Freddie sang loudly.

Everyone stared at Freddie.

"No one wants to hear you sing!" Sam shouted, her mouth full of food.

"Who asked you opinion?" Freddie argued back.

"Watch it, Fredward!" Sam shouted at his face.

"STOP IT!" Carly yelled, before turning to the Gaang "So...is everyone full?"

"Yup." Aang nodded, rubbing his stomach.

"That was good food, Carly." Zuko said.

Everyone agreed.

Freddie looked at his watch "I gotta go. It's already nine o' clock. See you guys tomorrow!" Freddie stood up and walked towards the door.

Carly followed "Goodnight, Freddie. See you tomorrow!" .

"Bye Freddie!" Aang shouted

"See you!" Katara also shouted.

"Don't forget your ointment, Fredlumps!" Sam yelled.

"Sam..." Freddie glared at Sam.

Carly closed the door and turned to face everyone.

"Hey Sam, are you going to crash here?" Carly asked her bestfriend.

"Nope. I just recieved a text from Nick. Melanie arrived 15 minutes ago and wants me to go home." Sam sighed sadly.

"Who's Melanie?" Zuko asked.

"She's my twin sister. She's perfect, nice and smart. She makes me sick." Sam answered him in a disgusted tone.

"Can't you atleast try to get along with her?" Carly suggested.

"No promises there, Carls." Sam said as she walked towards the door near Carly.

"I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye!" Sam shouted walking out the door.

"Bye" They all said.

"Can we go to bed already? I'm sleepy." Toph whined.

"Toph! That's not nice to whine while asking that question." Katara scolded her.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Sam does the same thing." Carly chuckled. "Let's go to bed and call it a day."

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"Wait- Where are we sleeping?" Sokka questioned.

"Some of you will sleep at the iCarly studio while some will sleep in my room." Carly suggested. "Katara, Suki and Zuko will sleep with me in my room and the rest in the iCarly studio. Sounds good or not?" Carly asked looking at all of them.

"Fine with me." Aang grinned widely at Carly.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and i'll just clean the table and dishes..." Carly walked inside the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes.

Katara looked at Carly "Can i help you?" Carly looked up at Katara, who's now right infront of her.

"Sure. Here, you can start clearing the table..." Carly instructed Katara.

"Can i help too?" Suki raised her hand as she asked.

"Why not." Carly smiled at Suki "You can dry the plates when i'm done washing it."

"Alright." Suki grabbed a dishrag and wiped the wet dishes.

"We'll go upstairs and wait for you guys..." Sokka said awkwardly.

"Ok. Have fun. We'll be up in 5 minutes." Carly nodded.

Aang, Sokka, Toph and Zuko POV

"I'm really full from eating...What do you call them again?" Toph questioned, entering the iCarly studio.

"Spaghetti Tacos. They are so good." Aang answered Toph's question.

"Yeah. I wonder what we're gonna eat tomorrow..." Sokka said daydreaming about tomorrow.

"You always dream about food. Don't you mistaken Suki for meat?" Zuko said smacking Sokka's head.

"Of course not. She's my girlfriend." Sokka rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Sparky?" Toph faced Zuko.

"Yeah?" Zuko turned to face the small earthbender.

"Do you like Carly?" Aang faced them, Sokka looked at Zuko curiously and Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Huh?" Zuko tilted his head to the right.

"Do you LIKE Carly?" Toph emphasized the word : Like.

"No. She's like really nice but no. I don't like her that way." Zuko answered awkwardly.

"Carly's so nice and responsible. Her big brother even trusted her to live her alone..." Aang praised Carly very much.

"We're back!" Carly entered the studio all wet, followed by Katara and Suki, who were laughing and wet too.

"Why are you two laughing and why are all three of you wet?" Sokka asked.

"The three of us had a water fight downstairs." Suki chuckled.

"Katara started it!" Carly pointed at Katara.

"It was an accident that turned into a fun fight..." Katara, Carly and Suki stopped laughing and looked at the four, who looked like they were interrupted.

"Did we interrupt something?" Carly asked looking at them then face Katara and Suki.

"Nope. We just waited for you guys here with nothing but waiting..." Zuko answered Carly, awkwardly.

"Alright-y then. Let's get to bed. Come on, Zuko." Carly said pushing the button on the left side of the elevator. The elevator opened and Carly went inside followed by Katara, Suki and Zuko.

"We'll see you guys in the morning!" Aang said waving at them.

End of Chapter One.

Carly and Zuko was the first ones to wake up while Katara, Suki, Toph, Sokka and Aang was still went downstairs to prepare breakfast when the door burst open to reveal Sam, looking rather grumpy.

"A "Good Morning, Carly!" would be nice than you looking grumpy." Sam walked over to the fridge and got out some Peppy Cola.

"Morning...I just had a bad night last night.."

"What happened?" Carly sat down on the chair next to Sam.

"Melanie and me had a girly night. She forced me to wear make-up and her girly clothes. If she wasn't my sister, i should've punched her in the face." Sam took a sip of her cola and looked at Carly.

"I never had those nights with you. Why isn't Melanie with you? She texted me that she's gonna come over and say hi."

"She went to the mall. She wants to buy you and Freddie a gift before coming over...By the way, Where's Fredweird?" Sam looked around the place.

"He's not coming over until he and his mom are done with their cashew thingy-thing together.." Carly went to the kitchen and helped Zuko finish setting the tables.

"Where is everyone?"

"Still asleep"

"Oh."

"Good Morning, Carly!" Melanie appeared by the door and holding a paper bag.

"Melanie! Nice to see you again...How have you been? Come in and make yourself at home.." Carly closed the door after Melanie entered.

"I'm okay. I really missed you guys! I haven't seen you in 5 months.." Melanie looked around the place and her eyes landed on Zuko.

"Who's that? Is that you're boyfriend, Carly?" Carly's eyes widened and laughed awkwardly.

"No. That's Zuko. He's a friend..." Melanie went over and shook hands with him.

"Hi, i'm Melanie. Sam's twin sister. Nice to meet you.." Zuko shook her hand and smiled.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"We're just preparing breakfast. You hungry? I could make some more pancakes.." Carly asked Melanie.

"No thanks. I already ate before me and Sam left the house.." Melanie looked at the 3 plates full of pancakes.

"Why do you have so many pancakes?"

"Zuko and his friends crashed here."

"Oh! That's nice of you to make them breakfast...Where are they?"

"They're still asleep.."

"Morning everyone!" Carly looked up and saw five of them going down the stairs all dressed up.

"I'm guessing they woke up already..."

"Smells good in here...What's for breakfast?" Katara looked at the table and rubbed her tummy.

"Hi Sam..." Sam smiled at them and walked over to Carly and Melanie.

"Mornin' Sam!" Sokka said to Melanie, before stopping and turned around to look at Melanie.

"Wait, You were wearing pants a minute ago and now you're wearing a pink dress..."

"Hey dork! I'm right here!" Sam smirked at him.

Sokka looked back and forth on Sam then to Melanie..

"Ahhhh! I see two Sams! I'm going nuts!" Sokka hid behind Suki.

"Haha...Guys, This is Melanie. Sam's twin sister." Carly, Sam, Melanie and Zuko chuckled at Sokka.

"Hi! Nice to meet all of you.." Melanie shook hands with them.

"Breakfast is going to be ready in a minute...Zuko, could you hand me that carton of orange juice?"

"Here."

"Thanks..." Carly poured the juice into 7 glasses and placing each glass near a plate.

"So...She's your twin?" Katara stood beside Sam, while watching Melanie having a conversation with Suki and Sokka.

"Yeah. We're so different. She's girly and i'm...not girly."

"So, she's like you but a girly version like Carly, right?"

"Guess so..."

"Awesome.."

"Let's eat, everyone!" Carly shouted and sat between Katara and Suki.

"Yey! I'm hungry." Toph was already a piece of her pancake.

"Here.." Carly handed Toph the syrup bottle.

"What's this for?"

"It's Maple Syrup. You put on the pancake to make it tastier."

Toph did what Carly told her and ate the pancake. Her eyes widened in delight.

"This is so good...and sweet!" Toph puts more syrup on her pancake.

"Slow down or you'll get a sugar rush! Sam already had one and we can't calm her down after 6 hours.." Taking the syrup bottle from Toph and put in the middle of the table.

After an hour...

"That was so good." Katara sat down on the couch beside Suki.

"It's so good, i don't think i can eat another piece..."

"Me too.."

"I wanna watch TV!" Sam plopped down beside Katara and turned on the TV.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Selena Gomez's music video is on!" Sam looked closer to the TV.

"What music video?" Carly came running into the living room.

"Round and Round!"

"Shut up!"

"How could i?"

"AHHHH!" They both screamed.

"What's a music video?" Aang asked while watching it.

"It's like your life in music!" Melanie answered his question since she can see that they can;t answer his question.

"She's so pretty.."

"A Year Without Rain is on!"

"Yey! I do love the rain..."

"And the heat...Round and Round, remember?"

"Yes, that too.."

Zuko and Sokka walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and brought out two bottled waters and walked back to the living room and sat down beside Aang and Suki.

"I really like the part when she was singing in the rain.." Carly and Sam looked at Zuko and faced the TV again.


End file.
